1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to ball and socket joints. Specifically, the invention relates to a housing for retaining a sealing cap on a ball and socket joint.
2. Description of the Background Art
A typical prior art ball-and-socket joint comprises a spherical pin, with the ball portion of the assembly enclosed by an external case. A spherical pin is generally comprised of a single ball fixedly attached to one end of a shaft. A ball and socket joint assembly, correctly mounted, has a first fastening system on the external case, and a second fastening system at the opposite exposed end of the spherical pin assembly. Once the external case is attached to a movable part, and the spherical pin exposed end is attached to a separate part, the joint provides angular rotary movement between the respective parts. These types of joints are commonly used on vehicle steering and suspension systems. Depending on the specific application, the case and spherical pin may have different operational characteristics required to facilitate the specific function of the joint.
In operation, the ball and socket joint allows the swiveling movement of the spherical pin, while simultaneously restricting the pin's angular movement, so that the force generated between the external case attachment point and the pin's exposed end attachment point, is communicated along the pin's longitudinal axis, as required in a functional tie rod or steering rod system.
The ball and socket joint is comprised of a spherical pin encased in an external case, with an aperture permitting the non-spherical portion (the pin shaft) of the spherical pin to extend from the external case. A sealing cap is attached to both the external case and the shaft of the spherical pin. The sealing cap is designed to prevent contamination of the joint by impurities. Joint contamination results in premature wear and failure, as well as other operational characteristics that make the joint unpredictable and unreliable.
In the prior art, the sealing cap connects with the external case at a groove that is machined into the case. However, machining the groove is expensive and time consuming, and the machined cuttings and residue from the manufacturing process can contaminate the joint.
In order to eliminate these deficiencies, the present invention has been developed. The invention may be used in any system, but is designed primarily for protecting a joint between a rotary element, and a fixed support in an automotive application. In operation, the invention functions to ensure that a ball and socket joint are always protected from contamination, while minimizing the joint's manufacturing expense.